Kisah Cinta
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: Kisah cinta rumit antara dua sejoli yang dipisahkan takdir. Bad summary /rnr/ please
1. Chapter 1

**KISAH CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : Aka x FemKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-slow.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

 **Author note :**

Cerita ini di ambil dari pengalaman mimpi semalam entah kenapa mimpi itu datang lalu pergi dan malah tidak ada lanjutannya gara-gara terbangun disebabkan hujan petir jam tiga subuh. Coba-coba mimpi itu akan kujadikan inti cerita dengan sedikit fiksi didalamnya. Di cerita ini semua _uke_ kubuat _gender switch_. Para _seme_ menjadi guru di sekolah para _uke_ menuntut ilmu.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah mentari bersinar terang di sebuah kamar mewah yang bercat biru muda, seorang gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ tetap terlelap tak terganggu dengan sinar mentari yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Surai baby bluenya menebar ke ranjang _king_ _size_ yang gadis itu tiduri. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi dan sang gadis belum juga menampakan diri, padahal sekolah di mulai pukul delapan tepat. Matahari yang beranjak tinggi tidak mampu mengusik tidur nyenyak Si _Baby_ _Blue_ ini, membuat sang Ibunda jengah dengan sikap pemalas putrinya. Sang ibu Kuroko Tetsuna menghampiri kamar sang anak untuk membangunkan putri bungsu. Surai _baby_ _blue_ yang serupa dengan sang putri tampak bergoyang seiring langkahnya menuju kamar sang putri.

Gadis _baby blue_ itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya entah mengapa sang ibu memberinya nama yang terkesan untuk laki-laki, tinggi 163 cm, bersurai biru muda sepinggang memliliki hawa keberadaan tipis setara hantu, berwajah imut nan manis namun menganut paham _kuudere_. Kuroko Tetsuya juga pendiam, suka menyendiri di perpustakaan semasa SMP, tidak menyukai keramaian, tidak suka menarik perhatian. Memiliki hawa tipis sangat memudahkan dirinya untuk menyelinap pergi ke perpustakaan maupun kabur dari masalah yang melibatkan dirinya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu saat sang ibu membangunkan putrinya yang sangat pemalas itu, sampai sekarang belum menampakan wujudnya ke meja makan.

Kuroko Tetsuna sekali lagi menuju kamar sang putri yang terletak di lantai dua, membuka pintu itu pelan dan melihat pemandangan yang mampu membuatnya _hypertensi_ karena sang putri masih bergelung di kasurnya di hari pertama masuk SMA. Menerobos masuk ke kamar serba biru di depannya wanita yang masih tampak muda itu segera membangukan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sedikit susah payah. Setelah perjuangan membangunkan sang putri bungsu kini Kuroko Tetsuya sudah bersiap dengan seragam barunya di SMA Teiko. Kini keluarga kecil itu tengah menikmati sarapan dalam keheningan, gadis _baby_ _blue_ itu tengah cemberut karena ulah Sang ibu yang membangunkannya sedikit nyleneh.

Kuroko Tetsuya berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki menolak di antar Sang Ayah, karena letak sekolahnya yang dekat. Bibir mungilnya masih mengerucut imut menambah kadar menggemaskan di paras manisnya. Beruntung dengan hawa keberadaannya yang setara hantu jadi dirinya terhindar dari para pedofilia di sekelilingnya. Namun, tanpa disadarinya seseorang memperhatikan tinggkah lakunya yang masih kekanakan dan orang itu terus memperhatikan sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ hingga menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Orang itu menyeringai senang melihat gadis bersurai sebiru langit musim panas tersebut, bertekad mencari tau nama maupun sang gadis sekolah saat ini. Pemuda itu cepat menjalankan mobil mewahnya menuju arah yang sama dengan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya.

SMA Teiko adalah salah satu sekolah dengan fasilitas elit yang seleksi masuknya sangat ketat, Kuroko Tetsuya sangat bersyukur menjadi salah satu dari sekian murid yang di terima di sekolah ini. Semua siswa maupun siswi telah berkumpul di halaman sekolah untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru, sedikit susah karena hawanya setipis kertas agak menyulitkannya dalam bergaul. Sedang asyiknya menyendiri sambil membaca novel di barisan belakang dan memanfaatkan hawanya yang tipis untuk menyempatakan membaca novel yang baru tadi pagi di belinya saat perjalaan ke sekolah. Tidak menyadari pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ mengawasinya sedari tadi yang berarti hawanya yang tipis itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda ini. Pemuda merah yang lebih tua dari sang gadis terus menyunggingkan senyum tipis manik beda warnanya tak lelah mengawasi gadis bermarga Kuroko tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya merasa ada yang mengawasinya sedari tadi tatapan intens itu dari arah belakangnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati sepasang manik _heterochrome_ memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam namun lembut di saat yang sama. Tatapan itu membuat dadanya berdesir dengan jantung yang berdenyut cepat, semburat kemerahan tampak merambati pipi pucat yang selalu datar. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas melihat sang gadis tampak salah tingkah walaupun tetap berusaha bersikap biasa, namun bahasa tubuhnya telah di hapal mati oleh pemuda _scarlet_ yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa tersipu dengan pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, namun sorot mata dari manik _heterochrome_ tersebut terasa familiar sekaligus asing di saat bersamaan.

Gadis itu tengah asyik melamun tangannya di senggol oleh gadis bersurai pirang di sampingnya, bermaksud agar sang _baby_ _blue_ kembali mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah yang tidak ada habisnya. Kuroko Tetsuya segera sadar jika upacara tersebut masih berlangsung dan tampaknya akan mendekati akhir. Tampak sang kepala sekolah telah turun dari panggung dan meresmikan di mulainya masa orientasi siswa selama tiga hari ke depan. Sampai akhirnya upacara yang melelahkan itu berakhir dan sekarang para murid tahun pertama menuju kelas masing-masing. Kuroko Tetsuya dan gadis pirang yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya ternyata satu kelas dengannya, gadis itu memperkenalkan diri bernama Kise Ryouta.

Mereka cepat akrab walaupun mereka baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, satu lagi yang diketahuinya dari sang pirang bahwa adalah kecerewetan yang di atas rata-rata. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela napas lelah mendapati Si Pirang itu mengoceh sepanjang sesi perkenalan. Namun dalam hati cukup terhibur dengan adanya gadis cerewet tersebut, karena Kise Ryouta mau menjadi teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Kuroko-cchi, nanti istirahat kita ke kantin ya!" Suara cempereng Kise dengan sangat cerianya.

"Baiklah, Kise- _chan_." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Mereka menyudahi obrolan singkat karena sang wali kelas telah memasuki kelas, seorang pemuda bersurai semerah darah tampak berdiri tegap di depan kelas manik heterochrome menatap tajam satu persatu siswa-siswi penghuni kelas tempatnya mengajar. Sampai maniknya berhenti ke arah gadis bersurai _baby blue_ yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku tak biasa dari gadis _baby blue_ tersebut.

" Perkenalkan saya Akashi Seijuurou mulai saat ini menjadi wali kelas kalian." Ucapnya tegas.

" _Ha'i, Sensei_." Jawab para siswa serentak.

"Ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Akashi Seijuurou basa-basi.

"Sudah punya pacar belum, _Sensei_?" Tanya gadis berambut cokelat sebahu yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Sudah." Akashi berkata datar.

"HAH..!" Koor serentak para gadis di kelas tersebut kecuali gadis _baby blue_ yang tak tertarik dengan sekitarnya. Gadis itu lebih membaca novelnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Manik berbeda warna itu tak lepas menatap sang gadis bersurai _baby blue_ lekat, menikmati dalam diam semua ekspresi Kuroko Tetsuya yang jarang terlihat. Kuroko yang merasa diperhatikan sang guru akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan tepat menatap manik heterochrome sang pemuda. Pemuda merah itu masih menatap mata sebiru langit miliknya tak pernah melepas pandang sedikitpun membuat gadis yang di tatap berdebar karena tatapan tajam namun lembut darinya. Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya terasa ringan hanya membalas tatapan mata sang guru di depan mejanya. Perasaan nyaman yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, sebuah perasaan yang tak dimengertinya hanya di hadapan sang pemuda raut datarnya luruh berganti senyuman tipis nyaris tak terlihat.

 **Skip** **time!**

Hari pertama sekolah telah membuat sang gadis _baby blue_ merasakan suatu perasaan yang menyenangkan, hanya saja sang gadis yang terlalu polos tidak pernah menggubris rasa hangat di hatinya saat bertatap mata dengan pemuda _scarlet_ tersebut. Kini Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan santai menuju kantin dan gadis pirang itu tetap mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa henti. Membuat gadis baby blue tersebut memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sampai di kantin yang ternyata sangat ramai membuat kepalanya senakin pusing, dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung kaki rampingnya berjalan menuju ke meja di dekat jendela.

Kepalanya semakin pusing bahkan penglihatannya berkunang-kunang dengan langkah sedikit cepat agar cepat sampai ke meja yang di pesan Kise Ryouta tersebut. Namun tubuh mungilnya sedikit tersenggol meja dan membuatnya limbung akan jatuh menghantam lantai. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, Kuroko menutup mata siap menerima rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi mendera tubuhnya. Namun, bukan dinginnya lantai yang menyambutnya sebuah lengan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya dan rasa hangatlah yang saat ini mendekap tubuhnya. Membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menolongnya saat ini, hanya untuk mendapati sepasang manik _heterochrome_ yang menatapnya khawatir juga seberapa dekat wajah keduanya hingga napas hangatnya saling beradu.

Keramaian kantin seketika menghilang yang ada hanya keheningan yang melanda, tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan mendapat tontonan yang sangat menarik di hadapan mereka bahwa seorang guru muda bersurai merah tengah memeluk gadis _baby blue_ dengan sangat erat bahkan ekspresi khawatir yang tidak pernah di perlihatan sang pemuda kini terlihat kembali untuk seorang gadis bersurai _babyblue_ yang baru memasuki SMA Teiko di hari pertama.

T.B.C or END?

Review?

Kritik dan saran untuk fic absrud ini dinantikan selalu, jika ada yang ingin menumbang ide atau reques pairing bisa mengutarakannya melalui kotak review. Bagi para pembaca yang menemukan typo(s) harap beritau author ya,,

Sign,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**KISAH CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : Aka x FemKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-** _ **slow**_ **.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

 **Author note :**

Cerita ini di ambil dari pengalaman mimpi semalam entah kenapa mimpi itu datang lalu pergi dan malah tidak ada lanjutannya gara-gara terbangun disebabkan hujan petir jam tiga subuh. Coba-coba mimpi itu akan kujadikan inti cerita dengan sedikit fiksi didalamnya. Di cerita ini semua _uke_ kubuat _gender switch_. Para _seme_ menjadi guru di sekolah para _uke_ menuntut ilmu.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 2

Pemuda bersurai merah itu masih setia menunggui sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ tersebut, raut khawatir tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya. Setelah mengangkat sang gadis yang pingsan di kantin ke ruang kesehatan pemuda dengan surai semerah darah itu panik dan cemas berlari sambil menggendong gadis bersurai langit musim panas tersebut dengan _bridal_ _style_. Tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya hanya gadis yang berada di gendongannya yang menjadi peroritasnya saat ini. Pemuda itu Akashi Seijuurou hatinya berdebar tidak tenang karena gadis yang ditolongnya sampai sampai saat ini belum siuman. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut surai _baby_ _blue_ sang gadis yang terbaring nyaman di kasur rawatnya, dokter telah memberitahu jika gadis itu hanya kelelahan jadi, tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Rasa cemas dan khawatir belum hilang dari paras tampannya melihat keadaan gadis yang terbaring di depannya membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Gadis _baby blue_ tersebut belum tampak tanda-tanda akan siuman dan itu semakin membuat perasaan takut seorang Akashi Seijuurou semakin besar. Setengah jam kemudian tampak kelopak mata pucat itu bergerak kemudian membuka memperlihatkan manik _aquamarine_ yang menawan, pandangan gadis itu belum fokus kepalanya luar biasa pusing. Pertama kali membuka mata hanya warna merah yang tampak retinanya, terkejut Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengira jika hari ini dirinya bertemu lagi dengan sang guru.

Pemuda didepannya masih memegang erat tangan kanannya seolah tidak ingin melepasnya walau sedetik. Sang guru bersurai merah itu tersenyum lega melihat gadis _baby blue_ tersebut telah sadar, mengelus lembut surai biru muda sambil tidak hentinya mengucap syukur. Akashi Seijuurou tak bisa membayangkan jika harus kehilangan gadis itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak bisa mengerti dadanya terasa menghangat walau hanya melihat senyum tipis dari pemuda dihadapanya.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kamu sadar juga, Tetsuya." Bisik pemuda Akashi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Akashi _Sensei_?" Tanya gadis itu tidak mengerti.

"Kamu pingsan di kantin tadi." Ucap pemuda itu pelan senyumnya perlahan memudar mendapati sang gadis tidak mengingatnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, _Sensei_." Kuroko tidak mengerti mengapa dadanya merasa sesak ketika melihat senyum sendu pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bukan masalah untukku, Tetsuya." Mencoba tersenyum walau rasa sakit itu menghujam hatinya.

Suasana ruang kesehatan itu sangat hening kedua insan beda jenis kelamin tersebut hanya saling pandang, Sang Pemuda Merah tetap memandang dengan lembut gadis _baby blue_ didepannya. Meskipun rasa perih menghujam hati mendapati sang gadis tidak mengingatnya sekarang ini namun, tidak menutup kebahagian yang melanda hatinya karena gadis yang selama ini dicarinya telah ia temukan. Sang gadis bisa menemukan setitik sinar redup di manik _heterochrome_ sang pemuda dan membuat jantungnya terasa tertusuk sesuatu yang tajam, sakit sangat sakit hingga membuat napasnya tercekat dikerongkongan. Pemuda merah mengelus lembut pipi putih porselen didepannya ada rasa haru yang mendesak keluar terlepas dari rasa sakit karena gadis dihadapannya tidak mengenalinya.

Pasti ada hal yang terlewat darinya tentang keadaan sang gadis dan Pemuda Akashi bertekad mencari tahu semua yang telah menimpa gadisnya tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya beranjak bangun untuk mendudukkan sendiri di ranjang dengan agak susah payah dan pemuda merah tersebut dengan sigap membantunya duduk. Iris _azure_ nya memandang wajah rupawan dihadapannya tak dapat dipungkiri jika hati kecilnya merasa sangat senang melihat dan dapat menyentuh raut tampan dihadapannya. Perasaan yang dirasakannya terasa tidak asing namun, dirinya masih tidak mengetahuinya apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Rasa sesak itu semakin nyata ketika memandang manik _heterochrome_ menawan itu ternodai setitik luka mendalam yang meredupkan sinarnya.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut memegang kening sang gadis untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, menghembuskan napas lega karena demam gadis itu sudah menurun. Pemuda merah tersebut menyunggingkan senyum lega karena gadis _baby blue_ didepannya sudah sembuh walau masih tampak pucat. Akashi Seijuurou berharap jika Kuroko Tetsuya bisa mengingatnya lagi, terlalu sakit jika dilupakan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Untuk sekarang pemuda bersurai merah itu merasa cukup dengan melindungi dan mengawasi sang gadis dari jauh, menjadi seorang guru memang tidak mudah karena sejak dirinya memasuki sekolah itu Akashi Seijuurou telah memiliki banyak penggemar hampir satu sekolah.

"Tetsuya, apa perlu kuantar ke rumah sakit?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah menyala setelah lama terdiam.

"Tidak perlu, _Sensei_." Sang gadis menolak tawaran dari pemuda itu dengan halus.

"Tapi kamu sedang sakit, Tetsuya." Bantahnya tegas tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Saya sudah tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_. Jangan khawatir." Kata Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha meredakan perasaan khawatir pemuda didepannya tersebut.

"Tapi, wajahmu pucat, Tetsuya! Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas dan di dalam kalimatnya tidak menerima penolakan.

"..." Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam sambil cemberut.

 **Skip time!**

Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya mau di antar pulang oleh pemuda Akashi tersebut walaupun harus sedikit memaksanya. Raut khawatir tak lepas dari paras rupawannya melihat gadis _baby blue_ masih belum sehat jalannya saja masih terhuyung-huyung, jika dirinya tidak memegang lengannya niscahya akan jatuh menghantam lantai. Dasar keras kepala gadisnya ini sang pemuda sudah menawarkan punggungnya untuk Kuroko namun di tolak. Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa mengela napas pasrah karena niat baiknya di tepis sang gadis, sepanjang jalan dia harus sabar dengan kalimat protes yang terus mengalir dari bibir _plum_ Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka berjalan cepat menuju parkiran kini gadis _baby blue_ tersebut berada di gendongan pemuda bersurai merah, Kuroko Tetsuya menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Akashi. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya, jantungnya berdenyut cepat tak terkendali rasanya malu sekali sekarang mendapati dirinya berada digendongan punggung tegap pemuda didepannya. Kuroko Tetsuya merasa senang dalam hatinya tanpa tau apa alasannya, berada di samping pemilik manik _heterochrome_ membuatnya aman dan terlindungi. Sedangkan pemuda yang menggendongnya menyunggingkan senyum lembut khusus ditujukan kepada gadis _baby blue_ digendongannya.

Keduanya telah sampai di depan mobil mewah pemuda merah tersebut tanpa melepaskan gendongannya Akashi Seijuurou tidak menemui kesulitan membuka pintu mobilnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati pemuda Akashi itu mendudukkan Kuroko Tetsuya di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi. Setelah memastikan semua pengaman sudah terpasang, pemuda itu berlari menuju pintu sampingnya untuk ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya memerhatikan dalam diam pemuda merah yang tengah sibuk menyetir, tersenyum samar karena perhatian sang pemuda yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Namun, hati kecilnya serasa pernah mengenalnya hanya saja dia tidak ingat pernah mengenal pemuda ini dimana dan hal yang paling tidak ia merngerti adalah hatinya terasa terikat dengan Sang Surai Merah tersebut.

Mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit Tokyo segera pemuda Akashi memakirkan kendaraannya di tepat yang telah disediakan. Membuka pintu mobil dengan sedikit tergesa lalu memapah gadis _baby blue_ tersebut menuju ruang dokter di rumah sakit tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou dengan sabar menunggu pemeriksaan sang gadis di luar, raut cemas tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Pemuda Akashi tersebut masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya sehingga kini orang yang sangat dicintainya bisa melupakan dirinya. Setelah urusan disini selesai sang pemuda akan menyelidiki semua hal yang menyangkut Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemeriksaan itu sedikit menyita waktu cukup lama selain memeriksa kesehatan sang gadis, juga pemeriksaan bekas kecelakaan setahun yang lalu yang menyebabkan anmesia Sang Gadis Kuroko tersebut.

Hasil pemeriksaan hari ini langsung diberitaukan semuanya kepada pemuda Akashi yang dengan sabar menunggu sedari tadi. Amarah tampak bertumpuk di dalam dada, manik _heterochrome_ itu berkilat pun kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sang Dokter menjelaskan akibat dari kecelakan itu kaki kiri Kuroko Tetsuya patah dan tidak boleh digerakkan sebarangan takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan. Setelah dokter yang menangani Kuroko Tetsuya pergi, Akashi Seijuurou segera menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyelidiki tentang kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kuroko Tetsuya, merasa ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang rawatnya gadis _baby blue_ tersebut menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping ranjang Kuroko Tetsuya, manik _heterochrome_ itu tampak lembut saat menatap matanya.

"Bangaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi Seijuurou dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

"Sudah lebih baik, Akashi _Sensei_." Suara Kuroko Tetsuya terdengar lirih.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat lagi, Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuurou menatapnya lembut tidak ingin membuat Sang Gadis tidak nyaman saat bersamanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menutup kelopak pucatnya bermaksud kembali ke alam mimpi, sebenarnya dirinya tidak mengerti dengan perhatian pemuda bersurai semerah darah yang menjadi gurunya tersebut. Semakin dipikirkan membuat kepalannya pusing namun, sang gadis tetap keras kepala ingin mengetahui masa lalunya yang kini tidak di ingatnya. Walau pun sudah berusaha menyembunyikan raut kesakitannya dengan ekspresi datar bak teflon namun, masih tetap terlihat jelas di mata _heterochrome_ pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya. Tangan kekar Sang Pemuda Akashi terulur untuk mengelus pipi seputih porselen dengan tatapan sendu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miris. Sampai kapan cobaan berat ini akan berakhir? Melihat gadis yang sangat dicintainya melupakannya juga melihatnya terluka sungguh sangat menyayat hatinya, dirinya tidak akan sanggup menerimanya.

Setelah memastikan Kuroko Tetsuya terlelap pemuda tersebut keluar dari ruang perawatan sang gadis, pemuda itu menggambil _handphone_ di saku celana dan menghubungi orang tua gadis pujaannya untuk menyusulnya kesini sekaligus ingin menanyakan perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa gadisnya setahun yang lalu. Akashi Seijuurou juga menyuruh semua bawahannya juga teman-temannya sesama guru untuk melakukan penyelidikan tragedi kecelakaan tersebut. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah semua bisa terungkap sekarang? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan pasangan sejoli di masa depan?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu dibutuhkan untuk fic ini...

Tidak terima flame yang menjatuhkan hanya membutuhkan kritik yang membangun...!

See you next chapter..!

Sign,

Syabyaku

Balasan review :

Guest : iya inginnya mau ku jadiin yaoi tapi sesekali pairing mormal juga pingin. Maaf jika mengecewakan guest-san. Makasih sudah review.

Yuki-kun : iya diaognya dikit buatnya agak buru-buru soalnya. Terima kasih udah memuji fic _absrud_ ini. Ya, mana mimpinya datangnya tiba-tiba terus terbangun karena kaget ada petir, tidur lagi malah ga ada kelanjutannya. Ini sudah lanjut selamat membaca.. makasih sudah mereview.


	3. Chapter 3

**KISAH CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : Aka x FemKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-** _ **slow**_ **, Alur maju-mundur.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

 **Author note :**

Cerita ini di ambil dari pengalaman mimpi semalam entah kenapa mimpi itu datang lalu pergi dan malah tidak ada lanjutannya gara-gara terbangun disebabkan hujan petir jam tiga subuh. Coba-coba mimpi itu akan kujadikan inti cerita dengan sedikit fiksi didalamnya. Di cerita ini semua _uke_ kubuat _gender switch_. Para _seme_ menjadi guru di sekolah para _uke_ menuntut ilmu.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 3

Semakin hari semakin meningkatkan kedekatan pemuda bersurai semerah darah dengan Sang Gadis bersurai _baby_ _blue_ tersebut. Kedekatan mereka menimbulkan berbagai macam reaksi terutama kaum hawa yang mengidolakan sang pemuda Akashi. Ada yang mendukung kedekatan meraka, ada pula yang terang-terangan menghujat hubungan keduanya. Kuroko Tetsuya tampaknya tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang membicarakan dirinya dengan Sang Guru. Hawa keberadaanya yang setipis kertas tampak ampuh untuk menghindari hal semacam ini.

 **_Flashback on!_**

Kejadian di rumah sakit Tokyo masih membekas diingatannya, begitu Akashi Seijuurou mengabarkan keadaan dirinya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bergegas ke rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat, Sang Ibu Kuroko Tetsuna sempat terkejut ketika melihat pemuda Akashi berdiri di samping ranjang putrinya. Raut terkejut berganti senyum lembut mendapati kekhawatiran terpahat di paras tampan pemuda tersebut. Sedikit banyak wanita itu mengerti apa yang menjadi kegelisahan sang pemuda sebagai pasangan putri semata wayangnya. Akashi Seijuurou juga belum mengetahui penyebab sang kekasih mengalami amesia sekarang ini. Kejadian kecelakaan setahun lalu yang menimpa sang putri telah diceritakan kepada pemuda bersurai merah oleh Kuroko Yuuhi, ayah Kuroko Tetsuya. Awalnya sang Ayah tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian yang menimpa anak gadisnya itu namun, karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan calon menantu mereka mau tidak mau kejadian itu harus diketahui oleh pemuda tersebut.

Tangan pemuda dengan surai semerah darah itu terkepal erat aura berat menghiasi di luar ruangan tempat Kuroko Tetsuya di rawat. Kepala Keluarga Kuroko menepuk bahu tegap Akashi Seijuurou untuk menenangkan perasaan marahnya. Manik _heterochrome_ itu berkilat berbahaya kepada siapapun yang telah berani melukai gadis yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut. Setelah perasaannya sedikit tenang sang pemuda tersebut menemui gadis _baby blue_ yang masih menjalani perawatan medis. Perlahan Akashi Seijuurou membuka pintu kemudian masuk langsung menghampiri ranjang sang gadis _baby blue_. Manik _heterochrome_ menatap itu gadisnya lembut seakan tidak ingin melukainya hanya karena tatapan tajam yang biasa dirinya lancarkan kepada orang lain. Kuroko Tetsuya kini tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk di sampingnya memegang piring berisi makanan untuknya.

 **Skip time!**

Pagi ini ketika membuka mata gadis _baby blue_ itu mendapati sang guru tengah tidur sambil duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya. Tangan kanan Akashi Seijuurou memegang tangannya erat seakan jika terlepas dirinya akan menghilang, gadis itu sedikit bingung dengan sikap sang pemuda sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sang Ayah tadi malam. Akashi Seijuuro semakin protektif padanya dan tidak meninggalkannya sedikitpun, kecuali jika ada panggilan mendadak ke perusahaan ataupun sekolah selebihnya pemuda itu tetap disampingnya. Hatinya terasa hangat mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu besarnya yang diberikan pemuda itu, manik _azure_ sang gadis tak pernah lepas dari paras rupawan Akashi Seijuurou. Tiba-tiba sang Pemuda yang sedari tadi diperhatikan tersenyum tipis namun, tangan kekarnya terangkat membelai surai _baby blue_ itu lembut. Sebenarnya Akashi Seijuurou telah terbangun sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya namun, ia hanya malas membuka mata. Setelah gadis yang dijaganya sejak semalam _intens_ memandang dirinya, manik _heterochrome_ itu akhirnya menampakkan diri menatap lembut sang gadis menyadari tindakkannya diketahui sang tunangan membuat wajah putihnya dihiasi semburat merah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Tetsuya? Apa ada yang terasa sakit? Kau ingin sesuatu, Tetsuya?" Rentetan pertanyaan menghujani dirinya begitu membuka mata.

"Tidak ada dan aku baik-baik saja, Akashi _Sensei_." Kuroko Tetsuya menjawab lirih karena tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Jangan memanggilku _sensei_ jika hanya berdua saja, Tetsuya! Panggillah nama kecilku seperti dulu, Tetsuya!" Perintah pemuda bersurai merah tersebut lembut.

"Tapi, Akashi _Sensei_ memang guruku." Bantah sang gadis spontan.

"Akan kuberitahu yang sebenarnya, Tetsuya. Aku adalah tunanganmu sejak kau berusia lima tahun dan pertunangan tersebut hanya diketahui oleh keluarga kita saja. Jadi, panggil namaku jika sedang berdua bukan margaku, Tetsuya sayang!" Jelasnya panjang lebar akan hal yang dilupakan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan senyum lembut terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Gadis _baby blue_ tersebut membulatkan manik _azure_ nya mendengar penjelasan sang pemuda tentang status hubungan mereka.

"Apakah itu benar, Akashi _Sensei_?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya setengah tidak percaya.

"Itu semua adalah kebenaran, Tetsuya. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berbohong padamu, Sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Tetsuya!" Baru kali ini Sang Pemuda Akashi yang terkenal berharga diri tinggi memohon seraya memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis erat seakan tak ingin lepas. Pemuda pemilik manik _heterochrome_ menawan itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang gadis yang beraroma vanila.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu lagi, Sei- _kun_." Sahutnya seraya membalas dekapan pemuda pemilik manik _heterochrome_ tersebut tak kalah erat.

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang melanda keduanya, Kuroko Tetsuya semakin mempererat dekapan pada tubuh tegap pemuda merah didepannya. Akashi Seijuurou hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati gadis _baby blue_ semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang pemuda merah yang senantiasa mengelus puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Sei- _kun_?" Panggil sang gadis setelah lama terdiam.

"Hm?" Gumam Akashi Seijuurou pelan sembari mengelus rambut _baby blue_ sang kekasih yang terasa lembut di jemarinya.

"Kenapa pertunangan kita harus dirahasiakan?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Jika 'mereka' mengetahui kamu adalah tunanganku, tentu saja mereka akan melukaimu untuk yang kesekian kali, Tetsuya. Maka lebih baik kami merahasiakan pertunangan ini untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi lagi padamu." Jelas Akashi Seijuurou panjang lebar.

"Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti, Sei- _kun_." Katanya sembari melepaskan pelukkan mereka, tangan kanan Sang Pemuda masih membelai surai _baby blue_ nya penuh sayang.

"Hn. Sekarang kamu istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu, Tetsuya! Aku keluar dulu sebentar." Pamit Akashi Seijuurou lembut sebelum meninggalkan sang gadis, pemuda Akashi itu mengecup keningnya lembut dan tangannya mengusap kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan sembari mendaratkan ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya.

Akashi Seijuurou terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan langka yang tersaji didepannya raut datar sang gadis berhias semburat merah dipipinya. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin memerah ketika mendengar pemuda itu terkekeh pelan menatapnya, perasaan malu mendominasi hatinya segera ditariknya selimut menutupi wajah cantiknya dari pemuda yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu. Kekehan pelan menjadi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih, pemuda Akashi lalu mengambil _handphone_ di saku celana untuk menghubungi sang ayah meminta beberapa anak buahnya mengawasi Kuroko Tetsuya di rumah sakit. Kuroko Tetsuya masih belum sepenuhnya percaya jika dirinya akan berpasangan dengan pemuda bersurai merah dari Keluarga Akashi, semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat pipinya memerah. Kebahagiaan yang tidak ia ketahui dari mana datangnya semakin membuncah, gadis _baby blue_ tersebut juga merasa takut dengan teman-teman yang mengidolakan pemuda rupawan yang menjadi tunangannya tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali ke sekolah setelah memastikan rumah sakit tempat sang kekasih mendapatkan keamanan yang ketat dari sang ayah. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut berani meninggalkan gadis _baby blue_ setelah menghubungi Kuroko Tetsuna untuk menemani sang kekasih selama dirinya tidak ada. Pemuda Akashi itu terus memantau kegiatan sang gadis _baby blue_ dari gedung pencakar langit bertuliskan Akashi _Corp_. setelah selesai menyelesaikan urusannya di sekolah, Akashi Seijuurou tengah memegang ponselnya untuk menelepon salah satu anak buahnya yang mengawasi sang kekasih di rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat. Pemuda itu ingin secepat mungkin menyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali ke rumah sakit tempat sang kekasih untuk menemaninya selama menjalani perawatan. Sementara itu di rumah sakit Tokyo lebih tepatnya ruang rawat sang gadis _baby blue_ tengah terjadi keributan, seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah menanyai penyebab Sang gadis Kuroko sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti sekarang.

Kise Ryouta tidak henti-hentinya menangis setelah melihat keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari membaca novel mengabaikan keberadaan gadis bersurai pirang di depannya. Sedangkan sang ibu yang melihat pemandangan didepannya dengan sorot mata memancarkan kelembutan. Turut merasa senang putrinya mendapatkan teman dekat di hari pertamanya masuk jenjang SMA. Kuroko Tetsuna menghubungi pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah mengerjakan laporan perusahaan di kantornya, untuk menunda sejenak keinginannya jika ingin menjenguk anaknya sekarang karena ada teman sang anak yang tampaknya belum mau meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut dalam waktu dekat. Akashi Seijuurou mengiyakan nasehat calon mertuanya karena tidak ingin status hubungan dirinya dengan gadis'nya' terbongkar secepat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya saat ini, _Kaa-san_?" suara _baritone_ mengalun lembut di seberang telepon.

"Tet- _chan_ baik-baik saja, Seijuurou- _kun_. Sekarang dia tidur dengan lelap setelah bersusah payah menyuruh Kise Ryouta pulang." Jelas Kuroko Tetsuna akan keadaan putrinya sekarang.

"Aku akan kesana sekarang, _Kaa-san_!" Cepat sang pemuda Akashi mengambil keputusan menemui sang tunangan, ternyata pemuda _absolut_ itu tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya lebih lama kepada sang kekasih.

"Hati-hati saat perjalanan, Seijuurou- _kun_!" sahut Kuroko Tetsuna lembut.

" _Ha'i_ , _Kaa-san_."

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mengakhiri percakapan dengan sang calon mertua, hatinya lega mendengar kabar baik tentang gadisnya. Segera sang pemuda Akashi menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan kantornya secepat kilat dan menemui gadis Kuroko tersebut secepat mungkin untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada sang kekasih yang teramat dicintainya. Tumpukan dokumen sedikit demi sedikit berkurang membuat pemuda Akashi itu semakin bersemangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah dua jam akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai juga, secepat mungkin Akashi Seijuurou meninggalkan mejanya menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir. Mobil _sport_ mewah itu melaju kencang ke rumah sakit Tokyo, rupanya Si Pemuda Akashi sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu sang kekasih.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Akashi Seijuurou tiba di rumah sakit Tokyo, memakirkan mobilnya asal pemuda berparas tampan itu berlari cepat di lorong rumah sakit. Pemuda pewaris keluarga Akashi itu tergesa-gesa berlari ke ruangan tempat Kuroko Tetsuya di rawat, seperti bukan dirinya saja yang selalu tenang di segala situasi. Namun, entah kenapa jika menyangkut sang gadis Kuroko sang pemuda Akashi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat awalnya. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan cepat menuju ruang VVIP di rumah sakit tersebut, rupanya pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kerinduannya. Sepuluh menit setelahnya sang pewaris Keluarga Akashi tiba di depan pintu berwarna coklat tua, segera sebelah tangannya meraih gagang pintu lalu membukannya perlahan seakan tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap sang kekasih. Dengan langkah tegap Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri ranjang rawat Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih terlelap damai.

Pemuda Akashi itu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan sebelah tangannya membelai lembut surai sewarna langit yang sangat disukainya. Tanpa sadar kegiatan itu membuat sang gadis _baby blue_ membuka manik _aquamarine_ nya yang sebelumnya terhalang kelopak mata seputih poselen. Akashi Seijuurou yang menyadari sang kekasih terbangun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup singkat kening sang gadis. Kuroko Tetsuya yang memdapat perlakuan lembut dari pemuda didepannya hanya mampu tersipu, membuat sang kekasih terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lakunya. Kuroko Tetsuna yang menyaksikan interaksi sepasang sejoli itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut, karena putri semata wayangnya sudah mempunyai seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan mampu membahagiakannya di masa depan.

"Sei- _kun_?" Gumam gadis itu lirih.

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Sahut Sang _scarlet_ lembut.

"Kapan kamu datang, Sei- _kun_?"

"Baru saja, Tetsuya. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa ada yang kamu inginkan, Tetsuya?" Rentetan pertanyaan menghujani dirinya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Sei- _kun_. Aku ingin _vanilla_ _milkshake_!" Jawabnya sembari menatap penuh harap pada pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Tidak boleh, Tetsuya! Kamu sedang sakit aku tidak mengizinkanmu minum minuman tak menyehatkan itu." Bantah Akashi Seijuurou tegas.

"Sei- _kun_ ~" tatapan memelas sang gadis Kuroko berusaha meruntuhkan pertahanan sang tunangan, agar mau menuruti permintaannya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya!" Sang Akashi mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain tidak ingin terbujuk tatapan bagai anak kucing terbuang yang dipancarkan sang gadis.

"Aku benci Sei- _kun_!" Tampaknya Kuroko Tetsuya ngambek dengan bibir mengerucut imut yang berpotensi membahayakan keselamatan sang kekasih dari pedofil di luar sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya!" Balas Sang Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Sontak pernyataan itu membuat sang gadis merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut. Dua orang yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang gadis _baby blue_ hanya mampu terkekeh kecil. Kuroko Tetsuya masih cemberut akibat permintaannya tidak dituruti oleh sang tunangan, bahkan bertatapan dengan manik _heterochrome_ sang kekasih pun tidak ingin. Akashi Seijuurou menyentuh dagu Kuroko Tetsuya lembut menghadapkan wajah cantik itu ke wajahnya, bibir tipis sang pemuda dengan surai merah itu lembut mendarat di kening sang gadis Kuroko. Manik _heterochromia_ sang Akashi menatap lembut iris _aquamarine_ cantik dihadapannya. Kedua sejoli tak menyadari jika ada orang ketiga di dalam ruang perawatan sang gadis Kuroko yang tak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuna, ibu Tetsuya yang menyaksikan pasangan itu dengan tatapan lembut dan senyum menawan terpahat cantik di paras wanita tersebut.

 **_Flashback off !_**

Di pagi yang cerah seorang gadis bersurai langit berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah seminggu sang gadis absen tidak mengikuti kegiatan sekolah, salahkan sang tunangan yang melarang dirinya masuk ke sekolah setelah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit Tokyo. Tak lama berjalan sang gadis Kuroko tampak dihampiri dua orang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Yang seorang bersurai coklat panjang dan yang lain bersurai _raven_ tengah berjalan cepat menghampiri sang gadis _baby blue_ , tampaknya mereka tidak terima sang idola dekat dengan gadis berhawa tipis tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya tau dirinya dalam masalah setelah melihat paras dua orang gadis yang saat ini menghampirinya, wajah cantik keduanya mengeras sontak Kuroko Tetsuya sebisa mungkin menghindari kedua gadis yang tengah marah padanya. Namun, dirinya kalah cepat seolah hawa tipisnya tidak bekerja pada dua orang tersebut.

Seketika dua orang gadis yang diketahui fans fanatik pemuda Akashi berlari menghampiri dirinya, salah satu diantaranya menarik tangan kirinya kasar dan membawanya entah kemana. Sedang sang gadis _baby blue_ hanya pasrah saja di seret oleh dua orang gadis tadi. Mereka membawa Kuroko Tetsuya ke taman belakang sekolah, kemudian gadis bersurai coklat panjang itu menarik ikat rambutnya dan menjambak surai _baby blue_ nya kasar. Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak terima balas menangkap tangan dua orang gadis yang memegang ikat kepalanya juga menghindari serangan tangan gadis yang lain setelahnya menangkap pergelangan tangan mereka kemudian memelintirnya ke belakang. Dua gadis yang mengganggunya tampak kesakitan tidak menyangka bahwa Sang _Baby Blue_ yang disangkanya lemah bisa berbalik menyerang mereka.

"Mau apa kalian?!" Kuroko Tetsuya geram saat dirinya di serang tiba-tiba.

"Kami ingin kau menjauhi Akashi _Sensei_ sekarang!" Sahut gadis bersurai coklat panjang tersebut.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti kalian?" Sang gadis bertanya datar tanpa ekspresi walau dalam hati sudah geram luar biasa.

"Kamu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Akashi _Sensei_!" sambar dua gadis itu kompak.

"Memang kalian pantas dengannya?" tukasnya santai membalik pertanyaan.

"..." dua orang gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah! Jika para guru tau tingkah brutal kalian, mungkin saat ini juga kalian berdua langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Nasehat Kuroko Tetsuya datar sambil melenggang pergi.

"KAU!" salah satu gadis itu berniat menyerangnya dari belakang dengan pisau lipat.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak sempat menghindar dan akan menangkis pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya setelah berbalik cepat saat mendengar desingan benda tajam bergesekkan dengan udara disekitarnya. Belum sempat tangannya menangkis tiba-tiba pinggang rampingnya di tarik lembut ke dalam dekapan seseorang, tangan kanan orang yang memeluknya menahan pisau gadis bersurai coklat tadi. Orang yang menahan senjata tajam itu tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang bahan pertengkaran ketiganya, si gadis _brunette_ yang memegang pisau lipat tersebut tampak ketakutan ketika manik _heterochrome_ itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Akashi Seijuurou mendengar samar-samar suara keributan di taman belakang sekolah saat akan menuju ruangannya. Karena penasaran guru muda itu melangkah cepat ke sana dan mendapati pemandangan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berhenti, gadisnya di serang dengan senjata tajam dari belakang. Secepat mungkin Akashi Seijuurou berlari menghampiri kekasihnya dan menarik lembut pinggang ramping sang gadis, kemudian sebelah tangannya menangkap pergelangan tangan orang yang hendak menyerang tunangannya. Manik _heterochrome_ nya berkilat tajam tidak terima melihat gadisnya di serang seperti ini.

Guru-guru yang lain tampak berdatangan karena penasaran dengan keributan disana menyusul seorang guru bersurai _navy_ _blue_ yang telah melesat pertama kali ke tempat kejadian. Akashi Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya saat merasakan tubuh mungil sang tunangan gemetar ketakutan. Kuroko Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak takut hujaman pisau itu mengenai tubuhnya. Hanya saja, penyerangan itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk setahun lalu dan menyebabkan traumanya kambuh, karena kejadian 'itu' sama persis dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

Kecelakaan yang menimpanya dulu berawal dari penikaman pisau yang dilakukkan orang tak di kenal namun, sekuat tenaga gadis itu menghindarinya dengan berlari ke jalan raya kemudian berakhir tubuh mungilnya terhantam mobil yang tengah melaju kencang dan berakibat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami _anmesia_. Akashi Seijuurou semakin erat memeluk sang gadis Kuroko, dia tak mampu menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di hatinya mendengar cerita tak mengenakan itu mengalir mulus dari mulut mungil Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut mencengkram lembut bahu mungil sang gadis sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengelus punggung mungil itu perlahan untuk menenangkan sang tunangan.

"Sei- _kun_?"ucap Kuroko Tetsuya lirih.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi Seijuurou lembut.

"Tidak apa, Sei- _kun_. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kuroko Tetsuya sambil meringis.

"Apa tubuhmu ada yang sakit, Tetsuya? Apa mereka melukaimu?" Tanya pemuda Akashi itu cemas.

"Mereka tidak melukaiku, Sei- _kun_."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Hanya teringat masa lalu saja, Sei- _kun_." Gumamnya pelan namun masih mampu di dengar oleh telinga sang kekasih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap pemuda merah tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disini, Akashi?" Tanya pemuda berkulit _tan_ eksotis begitu tiba didepannya.

"Mereka berdua mencoba menyerang Tetsuya, Daiki. Beruntung aku cepat datang untuk mencegahnya." Sang guru dengan surai semerah darah itu tampak gusar. Raut khawatir enggan meninggalkan paras rupawannya.

Sang _navy blue_ hanya bisa terpana melihat baru pertama kali Sang Surai Merah tampak begitu khawatir pada seorang gadis. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu Aomine Daiki tidak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang tengah di peluk erat oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Gadis _baby blue_ itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Ketakutan masih enggan menjauhinya, walau gemetaran tubuhnya sudah mereda. Kuroko Tetsuya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan Sang Guru, wajah cantik gadis itu tampak pucat pasi akibat penyerangan tak terduga yang baru dialaminya tersebut.

Akashi Seijuurou semakin murka ketika melihat keadaan tunangannya yang semakin pucat, tampaknya traumanya belum hilang malah bertambah parah ketika manik _aquamarine_ nya menangkap pisau lipat yang tadi digunakan gadis berambut coklat panjang tersebut. Dekapannya pada sang kekasih semakin erat wajah cantiknya ia benamkan di dada bidang sang guru. Tangan kekar Akashi Seijuurou melingkari pinggang ramping sang kekasih bahkan, saat berjalan pun keduanya enggan berpisah. Dua orang gadis yang tadi menyeret Kuroko Tetsuya tampak ketakutan melihat guru idolanya sangat murka pada mereka. Di depan publik mereka mengaku sebagai saudara sepupu akan tetapi, yang mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya kedua sejoli itu hanya _Kiseki_ _No Sedai_ (minus Kise Ryouta) dan keluarga kedua belah pihak.

 **Skip time!**

Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa sadar tertidur lelap akibat kelelahan menangis di dada bidang Akashi Seijuurou, karena kondisi tubuhnya yang masih tahap pemulihan wajar saja jika gadisnya mudah kelelahan. Setelah mereka sampai di ruang pribadi guru bersurai merah itu, dan mulailah dirinya menginterograsi kedua orang muridnya yang melakukkan penyerangan terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya. Manik _heterochrome_ nya menatap lembut sang gadis Kuroko raut tidurnya yang polos bagai bayi mengundang tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih. Membenahi sedikit posisi tidur sang tunangan dipangkuannya, lalu guru muda tersebut menginterograsi dua orang gadis yang menjadi fansnya atas penyerangan 'gadis'nya. Di tatap bagai tersangka pembunuhan oleh seorang idolanya membuat tubuh keduanya gemetar hebat apalagi manik _heterochrome_ nya berkilat tajam seakan ingin memakan mereka.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian menyerang sepupuku, hm?" Tanya Sang Akashi tajam.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menyerangnya, _Sensei_?" Jawab mereka ketakutan dan tidak menyangka jika gadis yang selalu bersama Akashi _Sensei_ adalah sepupunya pantas saja sang guru tampak sangat murka.

"Lalu apa maksudmu menghunuskan senjata tajam padanya, hm? Kalau aku tidak cepat menghentikan kalian nyawa sepupuku tidak akan selamat. Kalian ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena melakukan tindakkan kriminal ini?" Tanyanya sambil menahan marah manik _heterochrome_ tersebut berkilat tajam.

"Maafkan kami, Akashi _Sensei_!" Sahut dua orang gadis itu kompak.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada sepupuku karena kalian dia ketakutan padahal baru sembuh dari sakit." Jelas Akashi Seijuurou tajam.

Dua gadis itu hanya terdiam rasa bersalah perlahan merambati hati keduanya, mereka tidak menyangka perbuatannya menyebabkan Sang sepupu dari guru idolanya ketakutan. Tak terasa sudah dua jam lebih interograsi itu berjalan, saat ini Akashi Seijuurou bersama teman-temannya yang bersurai warna-warni tersebut berada di atap sekolah. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ingin jauh dari sang tunangan, bahkan kepala _baby_ _blue_ sang gadis berada di pangkuan Sang Pemuda Akashi. Ketiga pemuda yang menyaksikan kemesraan kedua sejoli didepannya hanya mendesah iri. Pemuda bersurai hijau yang selalu membawa-bawa _lucky_ _item_ kemanapun dia pergi tampak menaikan kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun. Pemuda itu adalah Midorima Shintarou seorang guru biologi yang merangkap dokter tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis _baby_ _blue_ saat ini mememjamkan matanya damai di pangkuan Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda bersurai ungu menatap malas pemandangan di depan matanya seolah terbiasa hal itu terjadi, Kuroko Tetsuya menikmati setiap sentuhan Sang Pemuda Akashi membuatnya nyaman dan terlindungi. Pemuda dengan tinggi 2,08m itu merupakan guru yang mengajar tata boga tampak memandangi Sang gadis Kuroko dengan tatapan lembut, Murasakibara Atsushi. Guru bersurai ungu tersebut memakan _snack_ _maibou_ nya dengan semangat, manik keunguan sang pemuda menatap lembut sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ yang masih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Pemuda dengan surai _navy blue_ menatap malas kemesraan sang ketua di depannya, namun manik _sapphire_ itu memandang penuh kelembutan pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang tengah terlelap.

"Akashi, sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan keberadaan Kuroko dari 'mereka'?" Tanya Aomine Daiki memecah keheningan.

"Sampai kita menangkap orang yang telah mencelakai Tetsuya setahun lalu, Daiki." Akashi Seijuurou menjelaskan sembari mengelus lembut surai _sky blue_ sang kekasih dipangkuannya.

"Aka- _chin_ , kalau sudah tertangkap mau diapain orang itu?" Murasakibara Atsushi bertanya dengan malas sembari memakan _maibou_ nya lahap entah yang ke berapa author malas menghitungnya.

"Kalau soal itu kita bisa pikirkan nanti yang terpenting sekarang menangkap orang tersebut terlebih dahulu, Atsushi!" Akashi Seijuurou menimpali pertanyaan teman surai ungunya walau tak dapat menyembunyikan kegeraman di dalam suaranya.

Akashi Seijuurou menyadari perubahan ekspresi sang tunangan, walau manik _aquamarine_ itu tertutup kelopak pucat tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Bibirnya bergumam lirih tampak sang kekasih tengah mengalami mimpi buruk, kilas balik masa lalunya berputar dalam alam bawah sadar sang gadis. Kuroko Tetsuya memanggil nama sang tunangan berulang-ulang air mata tampak mengalir di sudut mata. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat tangannya menggenggam tangan kekar Akashi Seijuurou sangat erat. Sang Akashi menjadi panik sekaligus khawatir akan keadaan gadisnya, pemuda tampan itu segera merubah posisinya kedua lengan kekarnya menyusup ke belakang kepala dan lutut sang gadis. Kini Akashi Seijuurou menggendong sang kekasih menuju pakiran mobilnya, raut khawatir enggan meninggalkan paras menawan sang _emperor_.

Kelopak pucat Kuroko Tetsuya bergerak perlahan tanda sang gadis akan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Manik _azure_ itu mengerjap perlahan menfokuskan pandangannya yang sempat buram, hanya untuk mendapati paras tampan pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah menggendong tubuhnya. Akashi Seijuurou yang menyadari sang tunangan terbangun tersenyum tipis dan mencium lembut kening Kuroko Tetsuya. Pipi gadis _baby blue_ merona merah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sang Pewaris keluarga Akashi, membuat pemuda yang menggendongnya tertawa kecil dan berhasil bikin semua orang terpana menyaksikan pemandangan langka, sang Pewaris Kerluarga Akashi tersenyum bahkan tertawa hanya karena seorang gadis _baby blue_ di gendongannya.

Termasuk ketiga pemuda dengan surai berbeda yang mengikuti kedua sejoli dibelakangnya, baru kali ini mereka dapat melihat sang Akashi tersenyum lembut bahkan tertawa jika berada di samping kekasih hatinya. Wajah cantik Kuroko Tetsuya semakin merona saat manik _azure_ nya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, semuanya murid sekolah itu memperhatikan mereka berdua membuat gadis _baby blue_ sangat malu dan menyusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam di dada bidang sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah gadisnya yang semakin mengeratkan dekapan pada tubuhnya, membenahi sedikit gendongan pemuda tampan itu berjalan semakin cepat ke tempat parkir. Setelah sebelumnya ke ruang piket untuk mengizinkan gadis digendongannya pulang selain karena belum pulih dari sakit juga terguncang akibat penyerangan dua siswinya tadi pagi. Ketiga pemuda dengan surai _navy blue_ , hijau dan ungu telah berbelok arah menuju ruang guru untuk mengajar di kelas masing-masih setelah memastikan keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya membaik dan berada dalam pengawasan sang kekasih.

 **To be continue..**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran untuk fic ini masih di tunggu..

 _Gomen_ baru bisa _apdate_ sekarang untuk mengobati kekecewaan chapter ini sedikit aku panjangin wordnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa... maklum saja kegiatan RL saya sangat sibuk juga ide yang seenaknya macet di tengah jalan, juga penyakit malas sang author kambuh namun tetap nyicil di tengah kegiatan yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


	4. Chapter 4

**KISAH CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : Aka x FemKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-** _ **slow**_ **, Alur maju-mundur.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

 **Author note :**

Cerita ini di ambil dari pengalaman mimpi semalam entah kenapa mimpi itu datang lalu pergi dan malah tidak ada lanjutannya gara-gara terbangun disebabkan hujan petir jam tiga subuh. Coba-coba mimpi itu akan kujadikan inti cerita dengan sedikit fiksi didalamnya. Di cerita ini semua _uke_ kubuat _gender switch_. Para _seme_ menjadi guru di sekolah para _uke_ menuntut ilmu.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 4

Mobil mewah tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan halaman parkir SMA Teiko. Akashi Seijuurou masih menatap khawatir sang kekasih, tangan kekarnya membelai surai _baby blue_ sang gadis lembut. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyamankan diri di bangku penumpang dan memejamkan manik _aquamarine_ nya damai untuk mengurangi pusing yang tengah mendera sekaligus melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lembut melihat paras damai sang kekasih, tangannya membelai surai _baby blue_ Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sayang. Elusan sayang sang kekasih semakin membuat nyaman tidurnya. Kuroko Tetsuya menyamankan dirinya di bangku penumpang namun, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat lengan kiri Pemuda Akashi seakan tak ingin lepas.

Mobil mewah itu semakin mendekati komplek perumahan elit tempat Keluarga Kuroko tinggal, di halaman depan terdapat _limosin_ hitam terparkir tak jauh dari taman kecil rumah mewah tersebut. Akashi Seijuurou menduga jika ayahnya yang saat ini berkunjung di rumah Keluarga Kuroko. Ternyata apa yang diduganya tepat sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi duduk di sofa tunggal tengah berbincang serius dengan kedua orang tua gadisnya. Akashi Seijuurou segera memasuki ruang tamu tersebut sembari menggendong Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih terlelap, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya pada pasangan itu walaupun tak dapat menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya.

Akashi Seijuurou segera membawa sang kekasih ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan gadisnya di ranjangnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membaringkan sang kekasih dengan sangat lembut tak ingin mengusik mimpi indah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman tangannya menggapai udara seakan mencari pegangan. Akashi Seijuurou menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadisnya, menenangkan tidur lelap sang kekasih dari mimpi buruknya. Akashi Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari kamar kekasihnya menuju ruang tamu dimana sang Ayah dan kedua orang tua gadisnya berada, pemuda bersurai merah itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya, Seijuurou?" Akashi Masaomi bertanya kepada putranya.

"Sudah lebih baik, _Otou-sama_."

"Sudah mendapat hasil dari penyelidikkanmu, Seijuurou?" Tanya Akashi Masaomi sembari bertompang dagu.

"Belum ada perkembangan yang berarti, _Otou-sama_. Mereka sedikit sulit untuk diungkap!" Suara _baritone_ itu sedikit kesal.

"Kerahkan semua anak buahmu untuk mencari pihak yang terlibat saat penyerangan Tetsuya setahun lalu, Seijuurou!" Perintah Akashi Masaomi tegas.

"Pasti, _Otou-sama_!" Sahut Akashi Seijuurou mantap.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , kau harus berhati-hati karena 'kelompok' itu sangat kejam!" Kuroko Yuuhi memeringati Akashi Seijuurou untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam menghadapi organisasi yang mengincar putrinya.

Ruang keluarga itu diliputi keheningan Kuroko Tetsuna memandang dua pria berbeda usia di depannya sembari menahan geli, melihat pemandangan yang sering ia lihat saat Kepala Keluarga Akashi dan putranya berkunjung kemari. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis biru muda yang ternyata telah bangun dari mimpinya karena mendapati sang tunangan tidak ada disampingnya. Akashi Seijuurou yang pertama kali merasakan kehadiran sang kekasih mungilnya, segera dirinya menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari ruang tamu tempat semuanya berkumpul. Tangan kanannya meraih jemari mungil sang gadis dan memapahnya ke salah satu sofa di sana, pemuda itu juga ikut mendudukan diri disampingnya.

Tangan keduanya masih terpaut tak ingin lepas jemari tegas sang pemuda Akashi menggenggam lembut jari-jari lentik sang gadis, sedang tangan yang lain mengelus lembut surai langit sang kekasih. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan sang kekasih, sebelah tangan sang gadis memeluk pinggang Akashi Seijuurou erat. Sang Pemuda Akashi yang merasakan pelukkan sang kekasih mengerat hanya dapat tersenyum lembut, lengan kekarnya mengeratkan dekapan pada bahu mungil Kuroko Tetsuya.

Para orang tua yang menyaksikan kemesraan kedua sejoli itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan tidak ingin mengganggu interaksi putra-putri mereka. Walau sang kekasih masih belum mengingat siapa dirinya namun, cukup dengan sang gadis berada disampingnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Manik _heterochrome_ nya menatap lembut paras menawan gadis itu walaupun ada setitik luka yang menghalangi kilau sinarnya, sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mengenyit bingung dengan pikirannya yang seolah pernah mengalami kejadian ini entah kapan.

"Sei- _kun_?" Gumam Kuroko Tetsuya lirih.

"Hm?" Balas sang kekasih lembut.

"Boleh aku ikut dalam penangkapan para penjahat itu?" Tanya sang gadis ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, Tetsuya! Kau tidak boleh terlibat dalam penangkapan itu!" Bantah Akashi Seijuurou tegas.

"Tapi kenapa, Sei- _kun_?"

"Karena 'mereka' mengincarmu, Sayang!"

"Tap-"

"Seijuurou- _kun_ benar, Tet- _chan_! Justru 'mereka' akan sangat senang jika kamu ikut penangkapan tersebut." Sela sang Ibu lembut berusaha membujuk putrinya.

"..." Sang gadis terdiam tak mampu membalas.

"Kau mengerti kan, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi Seijuurou lembut sembari mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pelipis sang tunangan.

"Hm." Sahut Kuroko Tetsuya ketus.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik _heterochrome_ yang tengah menatapnya lembut, tangannya semakin mengeratkan genggaman sang tunangan di telapak tangannya. Akashi Seijuurou hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya, pipi gadis Kuroko itu merona merah mendengar tawa kecil pemuda disampingnya dan tawa tersebut menular ke kedua orang tuanya dan sang calon mertua. Untuk menghentikan tawa sang guru gadis itu mencubit keras pinggangnya dan menuai protes kekasihnya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Namun perbuatan usil gadis itu hanya di balas dengan kecupan lembut di dahi oleh sang kekasih.

Pembicaraan itu akhirnya dilanjutkan dengan menyertakan Kuroko Tetsuya karena sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ tidak mau jauh-jauh dari sang tunangan. Kuroko Tetsuya dengan serius mendengarkan pembicaraan itu membahas orang-orang yang hampir melukainya setahun lalu tersebut. Tangan kiri sang gadis Kuroko iseng memainkan jemari tegas kekasihnya sambil tersenyum kecil, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu tegap Akashi Seijuurou dengan lengan kekar pemuda itu merengkuh pinggang ramping sang gadis dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kuroko Tetsuya memejamkan matanya damai untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu karena mimpi buruknya tadi, mimpi tentang masa lalu yang ingin dilupakannya walau masih membayangi setiap langkahnya di masa depan.

Karena sang kekasih telah terlelap Pemuda Akashi segera menggendongnya _bridal style_ ke kamar sang _baby blue_. Kuroko Tetsuya menggeliat dalam dekapan hangat sang kekasih karena sedikit terganggu, sang Akashi mengecup lembut keningnya untuk memberi ketenangan dalam tidur gadisnya. Akashi Seijuurou dengan sangat hati-hati membaringkan sang kekasih di ranjangnya, saat pemuda itu ingin meninggalkan sang gadis Kuroko agar dapat beristirahat, tangan mungilnya menggenggam telapak tangan besar sang kekasih untuk mencegahnya pergi. Akashi Seijuurou mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan sang kekasih dan memilih ikut membaringkan dirinya sembari memeluk erat pinggang ramping gadisnya.

Tangannya terus membelai surai langit sang gadis menenangkan tidurnya sedangkan, tangan lainnya mendekap erat pinggang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda dengan surai semerah darah itu semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya ketika mendengar igauan sang gadis yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Paras manis sang gadis tampak pucat tangan mungilnya semakin erat memeluk pinggang pemuda itu, bibir ranumnya tak berhenti memanggil nama kekasihnya badannya bergetar hebat sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja sang Akashi di dada bidangnya. Raut ketakutan enggan meninggalkan paras manis sang gadis, hal itu sukses membuat rasa khawatir seorang Akashi Seijuurou semakin jelas.

"Tetsuya..!" sang Akashi mencoba membangukan kekasihnya dari mimpi buruk.

"Sei- _kun_... hiks...! hiks..!" Bukannya bangun gadis itu malah semakin sesegukan memanggil nama sang kekasih.

"Tetsuya bangunlah, Sayang!" Pemuda itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kuroko pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari tidur.

"SEI- _KUN_!" Teriak gadis _baby blue_ itu kencang dengan tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat.

Akashi Seijuurou sempat kaget mendengar gadisnya berteriak amat kencang begitu bangun dari tidurnya, pemuda itu langsung memeluk erat sang kekasih ketika melihat wajah pucat Kuroko Tetsuya dan tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar ketakutan. Sang Akashi panik dan cemas dengan keadaan sang kekasih yang masih ketakutan paska bangun dari mimpi buruknya, sang pemuda duduk di ranjang sembari mendekap erat tunangannya yang masih ketakutan wajah cantiknya pun tampak pucat pasi menambah kekhawatiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou semakin nyata. Berkat teriakan sekencang itu membuat para orang tua yang masih berbincang di ruang tamu bergegas menaiki tangga ke kamar sang putri, raut khawatir terukir jelas di paras menawan mereka.

Sedang di kamar Kuroko Tetsuya masih memeluk erat sang kekasih tubuh mungilnya gemetar hebat paras cantiknya pucat pasi. Akashi Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukkannya dengan tangan kanannya membelai lembut surai _baby_ _blue_ dan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung mungil sang kekasih penuh sayang. Suara isakkan sang gadis _baby blue_ sudah mereda begitupun getaran tubuhnya, lengan kekar sang kekasih tetap mengelus lembut punggung Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas lega melihat keadaan sang kekasih sudah membaik. Kuroko Tetsuya melepaskan dekapan hangat Sang Akashi, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur meninggalkan kamarnya dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung. Paras manisnya tak berubah tetap datar.

Akashi Seijuurou mengikuti kemana langkah kaki gadisnya dengan manik _heterochrome_ nya, ingin sekali menghampiri sang tunangan akan tetapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya keinginan tersebut. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda setelah punggung mungil itu menghilang di telan dinding kamarnya. Gadis _baby blue_ itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok untuk mengurangi pusing yang mendera kepalanya, ia masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam tentang masa lalunya dengan pemuda bersurai merah berstatus tunangannya tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mengerti mengapa bisa melupakan orang yang sangat dicintainya, manik _azure_ nya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis mencegah isakkannya keluar karena tidak ingin melihat kilat khawatir di _heterochrome_ sang tunangan. Lima menit setelahnya Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke ruang keluarga setelah membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dapur untuk menyamarkan keadaannya karena menangis beberapa saat lalu.

Sang Gadis Kuroko melihat Akashi Seijuurou –tunangannya- tengah duduk tenang di ruang keluarga seakan menanti kedatangan dirinya. Pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya melihat kelopak mata sang kekasih agak bengkak, seketika perasaan khawatir menghampirinya hatinya firasatnya menyatakan jika sang kekasih habis menangis walau telah sekuat tenaga disembunyikan gadis itu darinya. Dan ia sangat mempercayai instingnya.

"Tetsuya?" Tanya sang kekasih lembut ketika gadis itu duduk disampingnya.

"Hm?" Sahutnya pelan sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Ada apa, hm? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya?" tanya sang kekasih lembut.

"Tidak ada, Sei- _kun_."

"Kau tidak berbohong 'kan, Sayang?" mata _heterochrome_ itu memincing tajam walau tatapannya melembut saat maniknya bertubrukkan dengan sepasang _aquamarine_ sejernih lautan milik sang kekasih.

Gadis bersurai langit musim panas itu menggeleng kuat namun, tatapnnya seolah menghindari manik _heterochrome_ sang tunangan. Akashi Seijuurou mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh mungil sang kekasih dengan sebelah lengan kekarnya melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata pemuda tampan disampingnya, sedangkan sang kekasih mengerenyit bingung dengan tingkah aneh gadisnya dan semakin menguatkan dugaannya akan sesuatu yang disembunyikan sang kekasih. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya sepasang sejoli tersebut? Bagaimana reaksi seorang Akashi Seijuurou ketika mengetahui 'sesuatu' yang disebunyikan Kuroko Tetsuya? Akankah ingatan yang hilang dari memori Kuroko Tetsuya dapat kembali?

 **TO BE CONTINUE?**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan untuk kelanjutan fic ini, semakin rumit aja nie alurnya dan hanya berpusat pada pasangan akakuro tokoh yang lain belum dapat peran di cerita ini. Disini Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit OOC dan Akashi Seijuurou sedikit romantis walau tak mengurangi keposesifannya jika menyangkut gadisnya. Sifat sadisnya bahkan belum keluar, kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan perubahan dua tokoh utama ini silakan tinggalkan halaman ini segera! Tidak menerima flame yang tidak membangun sama sekali. Update tak bisa ditentukan bisa dua bulan sekali, atau lebih tergantung kesibukkan sang author padat atau tidak di kehidupan nyata. Ok cukup sekian bacotan tak penting ini, _**last**_ _**review pleaseeee!**_

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabaku


	5. Chapter 5

**KISAH CINTA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : Aka x FemKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-** _ **slow**_ **, Alur maju-mundur.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

 **Author note :**

Cerita ini di ambil dari pengalaman mimpi semalam entah kenapa mimpi itu datang lalu pergi dan malah tidak ada lanjutannya gara-gara terbangun disebabkan hujan petir jam tiga subuh. Coba-coba mimpi itu akan kujadikan inti cerita dengan sedikit fiksi didalamnya. Di cerita ini semua _uke_ kubuat _gender switch_. Para _seme_ menjadi guru di sekolah para _uke_ menuntut ilmu.

 **Selamat membaca!**

Chapter 5

Pagi menyapa Kota Tokyo sinar mentari tampak menerobos celah kecil di jendela sebuah kamar mewah. Cahaya mentari menerpa paras manis seorang gadis bersurai langit membuat sang _baby blue_ menggeliatkan tubuhnya ke samping menghindari terpaan sinar matahari dari celah korden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya. Sedangkan sang pemuda tampan bersurai _scarlet_ hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat sifat pemalas gadisnya sama sekali tidak berubah, malah semakin menjadi setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Akashi Seijuurou berjalan santai mendekati ranjang tempat sang kekasih terbuai di alam mimpi, tangannya terulur untuk mengguncang lembut bahu sempit sang gadis.

Namun sayang, orang yang dibangunkan tidak sedikit pun menggubris panggilan sang kekasih malah sekarang gadis itu membelakangi Sang _Emperor_. Manik _aquamarine_ seindah lautan sang gadis enggan menatap dunia, kelopak pucat Kuroko Tetsuya masih tertutup seakan mimpinya tidak ingin terlewatkan karena terlalu indah. Paras tampan sang kekasih mendekat untuk melayangkan kecupan ringan di kening gadisnya, tangan kekarnya tetap mengguncang lembut bahu mungil Sang Gadis Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena pemuda itu menggaggu tidurnya, tangan mungil gadis itu meraih guling dan memeluknya erat mengacuhkan sang tunangan yang susah payah membangunkan dirinya.

Perempatan siku-siku mampir di pelipis sang pemuda Akashi melihat gadisnya tak bergeming sedikitpun dari ranjang _king_ _size_ nya, berusaha sabar menghadapi kemalasan sang kekasih yang sudah mendarah daging. Pemuda dengan surai merah itu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air segayung yang akan digunakannya membangunkan sang kekasih. Air di dalam gayung itu ia percikkan ke paras manis kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya yang merasa terganggu karena rasa dingin dari air serentak membuka matanya walau berat.

Warna pertama yang masuk dalam penglihatannya adalah merah, gadis _baby_ _blue_ tersebut semakin menfokuskan pandangannya yang sempat memburam hanya untuk mendapati paras tampan kekasihnya terlihat menahan kesal. Aura berat menebar ke seluruh kamar sang Kuroko yang akan membuat merinding semua orang namun, tidak untuk gadisnya hanya tawa geli yang mengalun lembut dari bibir mungil itu. Ketika menyadari pemuda yang selalu tenang tersebut kesal karena dirinya.

"Sei- _kun_?" Panggil sang gadis lirih.

"Hm?" Sahutnya lembut.

"Kamu marah padaku, Sei- _kun_?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya! Memang aku bisa marah padamu, hm?" Balas pemuda itu lembut sembari mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang gadis.

"Hentikan, Sei- _kun_! Kau membuat pipiku semakin melar!" Tangan gadis _baby blue_ itu menampik lengan kekar sang kekasih yang menganiaya pipinya.

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah menggemaskan sang kekasih namun, kedua tangan kekarnya tetap mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ sang gadis seakan tidak ingin melewatkan mainan paling menyenangkan di sepanjang hidupnya. Perlakuan sang Akashi semakin membuat paras manis sang kekasih merengut kesal namun, tidak menjadikan wajahnya jelek malah terlihat imut nan menggemaskan di mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko Tetsuya cemberut karena tangan sang Akashi tidak mau melepaskan pipinya yang di rasa semakin melar dan memerah.

Kuroko Tetsuya menepis tangan sang kekasih dengan bibir _plum_ nya mengerucut imut, menandakan bahwa sang gadis tengah marah pada pemuda tampan didepannya. Gadis _baby blue_ itu berusaha menjauh dari sang tunangan namun sayang, tangan mungilnya keburu di tarik untuk duduk kembali dan sekarang pergerakkannya terkunci dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou mendekap erat kekasihnya, begitu tau jika gadis itu ingin pergi darinya seolah menghindar. Paras cantik Kuroko Tetsuya merah padam tak menduga sang kekasih akan melakukan tindakkan mendadak seperti itu.

Gadis bersurai langit cerah itu berniat melepaskan pelukkan erat sang kekasih, akan tetapi lengan kekar sang _scarlet_ semakin erat melilit pinggangnya membuat si gadis menghela napas pasrah. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum lembut melihat kepasrahan kekasihnya yang terkenal keras kepala, secepat senyuman tersebut datang secepat itu pula senyumnya pergi ketika mengingat sang kekasih sedang terlibat masalah dengan penjahat yang selalu mengincar gadisnya. Paras tampan pemuda itu mengeras ketika mendapat informasi 'kelompok' yang berniat mencelakakan tunangannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak lagi berontak didekapan kekasihnya, karena percuma saja lebih baik menghemat tenaganya agar tak terbuang sia-sia. Gadis _baby blue_ itu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda tampan yang mendekapnya erat, lengan kekar sang Akashi melingkar erat di pinggang ramping gadisnya. Tangan mungil sang gadis membalas dekapan sang kekasih setelah membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap sang kekasih dan semakin melesakkan wajah manisnya dalam dekapan guru muda tersebut. Sebelah tangan pemuda _scarlet_ itu mengelus lembut surai langit sang kekasih, seraya memberi selusin kecupan lembut di helaian langit sang gadis.

"Sei- _kun_?" Panggil gadis itu lirih.

"Hm?"

"Kapan aku boleh masuk sekolah, Sei- _kun_?" Tanya sang gadis lirih.

"Besok, Tetsuya. Jika sakitmu sudah sembuh." Sahut sang Akashi santai.

"Hm." Balasnya sedikit ketus sembari memalingkan muka ngambek.

"Baiklah jika kamu tetap memaksa tapi, harus di bawah pengawasanku, Tetsuya." Perintah Sang Akashi tegas.

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_."

Keesokan harinya sang gadis berhelai langit berjalan pelan di halaman luas SMA Teiko, Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan sendiri setelah bersusah payah menyakinkan sang tunangan untuk tidak mengantarnya sampai ke kelas. Akashi Seijuurou terpaksa menuruti keinginan sang kekasih dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri ke kelasnya. Karena bel masuk masih dua jam lagi Kuroko Tetsuya dengan santai memasuki kelasnya yang masih sepi, sedangkan sang _scarlet_ nanti mengajar mata pelajaran matematika sekaligus menjadi wali di kelas sang kekasih. Gadis dengan surai langit itu berjalan santai menuju bangkunya, tak menghiraukan berbagai tatapan yang semua siswa tujukan pada dirinya yang kebetulan beberapa siswa maupun siswi sudah lebih dulu memasuki kelas. Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas lelah dengan tatapan iri siswi-siswi yang mengidolakan sang tunangan, juga pandangan iba atas kejadian percobaan pembunuhan yang menimpanya tempo hari.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas lelah karena statusnya sebagai sepupu seorang Akashi Seijuurou depan umum, gadis _baby_ _blue_ tersebut mulai membaca novel yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dan langsung larut dalam bacaannya untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Tak lama seorang pemuda bersurai merah memasuki kelas, manik _heterochromia_ nya menelusuri seluruh ruangan, tatapannya berhenti pada gadis _baby_ _blue_ yang tengah larut dengan kegiatan membacanya. Senyum lembut terlukis di bibir tegas sang pemuda walau tipis, pun juga tatapannya melembut mendapati gadisnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Merasa diperhatikan gadis bersurai langit itu mengalihkan padangannya dari novel yang di bacanya dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang seenaknya muncul dipipinya. Senyum puas terukir di paras tampan seorang Akashi Seijuurou karena telah berhasil membuat sang kekasih _blushing_ di paras manisnya. Pemuda tampan itu berdehem pelan untuk meraih atensi seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk sang kekasih, kemudian memulai pelajaran pertama hari itu.

 **Skip time!**

"Kuroko- _cchii_!" Teriakkan nyaring memenuhi ruang kelas setelah bel istirahat berdering dan tak lupa pelukkan maut menghampiri gadis _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Sse..sshhak, Kise- _chan_!" Sang korban mengap-mengap tidak dapat bernapas.

"Lepaskan Tetsu, Ryouta!" Suara _baritone_ terdengar dari belakang sang gadis pirang membuat yang bersangkutan sontak melepaskan pelukkannya walau enggan.

"Aomine- _cchi_ sedang apa kamu kesini- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise Ryouta heran.

"Ah, Tetsu kamu di panggil Akashi ke ruangannya sekarang! Tentu saja menemuimu, Ryouta! Ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar!" Setelah selesai menjelaskan tujuannya kesini guru bersurai _navy_ _blue_ itu menggenggam jemari lentik gadisnya dan menyeretnya ke kantin meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya sendirian.

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan santai menyusuri koridor kelasnya tujuannya jelas ke ruangan tempat sang kekasih beristirahat. Gadis Kuroko itu mengacuhkan tatapan iri dari semua siswi yang menjadi fans fanatik sang Akashi, karena memang hanya Sang Gadis Koroko saja yang diperbolehkan memasuki ruangan pribadi sang guru idola. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama Kuroko Tetsuya sampai di ruangan pribadi sang kekasih, jemari mungil sang gadis mengetuk pintu kokoh di depannya karena tidak mendapat jawaban tangan kanannya mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebar. Setelah memasukkan kunci duplikat yang diberikan sang kekasih sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mendapati ruangan sang kekasih kosong entah kemana penghuninya, menghela napas lelah sang gadis mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di samping pintu setelah menutupnya rapat.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyamankan duduknya di sofa kesayangan sang kekasih, tangan mungilnya mengeluarkan novel kesukaannya dan seketika larut dalam alur cerita di novel tersebut. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar jika pintu ruangan pribadi sang Akashi perlahan terbuka, pemuda tampan dengan helaian _scarlet_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum akan tingkah laku gadisnya. Akashi Seijuurou perlahan mendekati sang kekasih lalu melayangkan kecupan lembut di kening sang _baby_ _blue_. Tangan kekarnya mengacak-acak surai langit kesukaannya dan menuai protes dari yang bersangkutan, kemudian sang pemuda mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang kekasih sembari memberikan ciuman lembut di pelipis sang gadis.

"Sei- _kun_?" Panggil lirih sang kekasih.

"Hm." Gumamnya lembut.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanya sang _baby_ _blue_ sembari menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan sang Akashi.

"Kamu belum makan siang kan, Tetsuya? Ini sudah aku belikan makanan kesukaanmu." Balas sang pemuda _scarlet_ seraya menyerahkan satu kantong plastik pada sang kekasih.

"Aku bisa membeli sendiri, Sei- _kun_." Protesnya sambil mengambil kantong plastik dari tangan kekar sang kekasih.

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tetsuya! Sekarang makanlah!" Perintah sang kekasih lembut.

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_."

Tangan lentik Kuroko Tetsuya dengan cepat membuka kantong plastik yang tadi di bawa sang Akashi, manik _aquamarine_ nya berbinar saat mendapati minuman kesukaannya yakni _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Sang gadis mengalihkan tatapannya ke sepasang _heterochrome_ kekasihnya penuh rasa terima kasih, yang hanya dibalas usapan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Tak mengira akan mendapat perlakuan lembut itu, Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan parasnya yang memerah hingga ke telinga. Akashi Seijuurou tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lembut di bibirnya melihat tingkah malu-malu sang kekasih.

Kuroko Tetsuya telah menghabiskan satu kotak _vanilla_ _milkshake_ ukuran jumbo namun, tidak dengan makanannya yang masih utuh tak tersentuh membuat sepasang _heterochrome_ sang kekasih menatapnya tajam. Sang gadis _baby_ _blue_ hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin melihat _deathglare_ mematikan sang kekasih karena tidak memakan makanan yang di bawanya. Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya seorang yang tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam sang Akashi, jika itu orang lain sangat dipastikan langsung pingsan di tempat. Menghela napas lelah dengan kekeras-kepalaan sang tunangan, Akashi Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya kasar membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh mungil sang kekasih. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar kuat di pinggang ramping sang Kuroko, membawa tubuh mungil sang kekasih dalam kehangatan.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Kuroko Tetsuya, senyum lembut tak pernah luntur dari paras tampannya. Memang dirinya tidak bisa memarahi sang kekasih karena hanya gadis itu yang dapat meluluhkan hati dinginnya, walau gadisnya belum mampu mengingat masa lalunya. Tangan mungil sang gadis mengusap lembut surai merah sang pemuda Akashi sembari menyamankan dirinya dipelukkan sang kekasih turut merasakan kegelisahan sang tunangan. Manik _aquamarine_ nya melembut saat dirinya menatap paras tampan sang pemuda, pun tangannya membelai lembut pipi tirus sang kekasih untuk meredakan sedikit kegelisahan sang pacar.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sei- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, Tetsuya."

"Kamu bohong ya?"

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku sungguh tidak memikirkan apapun, Tetsuya."

"Benarkah, Sei- _kun_?" Tanyanya setengah tak percaya setelah melihat kegelisahan terpancar jelas di manik _heterochrome_ sang kekasih.

"Iya, Sayang."

"Sei- _kun_ , ayo kita ke kantin!" Ajak sang _baby_ _blue_ sembari menarik tangan kekar sang kekasih dari duduknya ke arah pintu keluar ruangan pribadi sang Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut hanya bisa pasrah di seret sang kekasih ke tempat yang sangat dibencinya (baca: kantin), sang gadis semakin menyeret pergelangan tangan pemuda _scarlet_ setengah berlari ke tempat Kise Ryouta dan kekasihnya berada. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama keduanya sampai di tempat tujuan, seperti yang selalu diperkirakan setiap istirahat tempat itu sangat penuh. Manik _heterochromia_ sang pemuda Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kantin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong namun, semua tempat telah penuh dan hanya di tempat duduk para guru saja yang masih kosong. Maka sekarang gantian sang Akashi yang menarik sang kekasih ke tempat duduk khusus para guru, Kuroko Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya malu karena dirinya di tatap ribuan pasang mata saat ini.

Hawa keberadaannya yang setara hantu seakan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, tangannya semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada telapak tangan besar sang kekasih. Akashi Seijuurou mengerti jika sang kekasih tidak terbiasa menarik perhatian semua orang maka dari itu, pemuda dengan helaian _scarlet_ tersebut melayangkan _deathglare_ mematikan ke semua penjuru kantin karena membuat gadisnya ketakutan. Mereka sampai di tempat Aomine Daiki dan _member_ _Kiseki_ _No_ _Sedai_ dengan tambahan Kise Ryouta yang merupakan kekasih Sang _Navy_ berada. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di bawah meja, Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum tipis sebelah tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut surai langit sang gadis. Dari arah pintu masuk kantin datang dua orang gadis bersurai _raven_ dengan poni belah tengah dan gadis lainnya berponi menutupi sebelah matanya.

Para gadis yang baru datang itu menghampiri meja tempat duduk guru bersurai warna-warni, gadis _raven_ dengan poni belah tengah langsung bergelayut manja pada pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou. Sedangkan gadis bersurai _raven_ dengan poni menutupi satu matanya tampak santai duduk di samping pemuda bersurai ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi. Manik _aquamarine_ sang _baby_ _blue_ hanya mengerjap bingung melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa terjadi di depan matanya, usapan lembut di pipinya mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis dari pemandangan didepannya. Akashi Seijuurou membelai lembut pipi _chuuby_ sang kekasih, pemuda bersurai merah itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kantin yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat hening, sang gadis mendapati pemandangan yang tak biasa semua orang tampak pucat pasi. Terima kasih pada _deathglare_ sang Akashi yang membuat suasana kantin ini hening, karena takut membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou murka. Sudah cukup sekali mereka melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut, sebab kemurkaan Sang Akashi adalah bencana bagi yang menerimanya. Kepala dengan helaian langit sedikit dimiringkan menandakan sang pemilik kebingungan akan keadaan disekitarnya. Namun, hal itu membuat parasnya semakin menggemaskan mengharuskan sang kekasih mendekap erat tubuh mungil kekasihnya, menyembunyikan sang kekasih dari para lelaki yang menatap gadisnya lapar.

"Jangan pernah menatap sepupuku dengan pandangan senonoh seperti itu! Atau kucongkel mata kalian satu-satu!" Suara _baritone_ sang Akashi menggema dengan kegeraman yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Sei- _kun_?" Panggil lirih sang kekasih.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan mengancam mereka, Sei- _kun_. Kan kasihan!." _Aquamarine_ bertemu dengan _heterochrome_ saling berkomunikasi lewat tatapan. Tatapan _heterochrome_ yang tajam bertemu pandang dengan _aquamarine_ teduh menenangkan namun, tampaknya belum berhasil sebab sang kekasih masih memberikan tatapan maut ke penjuru kantin. Kuroko Tetsuya menggunakan jurus terakhir _puppy_ _eyes_ _no_ _jutsu_ dan berhasil sukses sang kekasih menghentikan _deathglare_ nya kemudian menatap matanya lembut sembari tersenyum, walau kekesalan sang pemuda masih tersisa di sepasang _heterocrome_ menawannya.

"Benar, Akashi. Aku setuju dengan Tetsu." Suara _baritone_ dari guru bersurai _navy_ menimpali perdebatan kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise Ryouta memanggil sang _baby_ _blue_ lirih.

"Apa, Kise- _chan_?"

"Kamu sudah sembuh kan, Kuroko- _cchi_?" Nada cemas tak dapat disembunyikan oleh sang model cantik, Kise Ryouta.

"Sudah mendingan, Kise- _chan_."

"Setelah ini kamu ke UKS saja tidak usah ikut pelajaran dulu wajahmu masih pucat, Tetsu!" sang _Navy_ memeringati sang gadis untuk beristirahat setelah beranjak dari kantin tersebut.

"Tetsuya, setelah ini kamu istirahat di ruanganku dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan!" Sang Akashi menekan setiap kata-katanya tidak ingin sang kekasih membantah perintahnya.

"Tidak mau!" Namun tetap saja bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya jika tidak membantah perkataan _absolut_ sang _scarlet_.

"Tetsuya?!" Suara _baritone_ Sang Akashi terdengar menahan geram pun sepasang manik _heterochrome_ nya ikut berkilat.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendengar kekasihnya marah padanya hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, iris _azure_ nya berkaca-kaca ketika mendapati sang kekasih marah padanya. Karena memang Sang Akashi tak pernah menunjukkan kemarahannya semenjengkelkan apapun sikapnya namun, kini pertama baginya melihat pemuda _scarlet_ itu marah karena dirinya. Akashi Seijuurou yang tanpa sengaja membentak sang kekasih terkejut, sepasang manik _heterochrome_ nya membulat sempurna dan rasa bersalah seketika membuncah di dada. Apalagi melihat _aquamarine_ gadisnya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata yang sangat dibencinya, segera sang _scarlet_ mendekap sang _baby_ _blue_ erat dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya sayang.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu tak berhenti menggumamkan maaf sejak mereka meninggalkan kantin, kini mereka berdelapan bersantai di atap sekolah. Kuroko Tetsuya masih terisak yang terendam di dada bidang sang kekasih, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou panik setengah mati untuk menenangkan gadisnya. Isakkan sang _baby_ _blue_ lama kelamaan melirih hingga akhirnya berhenti namun, Kuroko Tetsuya enggan melepaskan dekapan hangat sang kekasih. Hati Akashi Seijuurou lega luar biasa ketika gadisnya berhenti terisak, senyum lembut terpatri indah di bibir tegasnya. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut surai langit sang tunangan, sembari tak berhenti menggumamkan maaf di telinga sang gadis _baby_ _blue_.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya!" Gumamnya lirih di telinga sang kekasih.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu, Tetsuya." Manik _heterochrome_ sang Akashi menatap gadisnya penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa, Sei- _kun_. Aku juga bersalah karena selalu membantahmu, Sei- _kun_. Maafkan aku, Sei- _kun_!" Gumam gadis dengan helaian langit itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Sekarang kamu beristirahat di ruanganku saja wajahmu sangat pucat, Tetsuya!" Perintahnya lembut.

" _Hai_ , Sei- _kun_!"

Gadis dengan surai _raven_ berponi belah tengah memperhatikan sepasang sejoli itu berbaikkan sembari bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pemuda bersurai hijau disampingnya. Gadis itu bernama Takao Kazuari yang merupakan kekasih dari sang guru biologi, Midorima Shintarou. Takao Kazuari menghela napas lega melihat adik kelasnya sudah berbaikan dengan sang sepupu setidaknya itulah yang dirinya ketahui. Himuro Tatsuya gadis dengan sebelah matanya tertutup poni hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua sejoli itu berbaikkan, kepala _raven_ nya bersandar nyaman di dada bidang pemuda bersurai ungu disampingnya. Murasakibara Atsushi membelai lembut surai kekasihnya, sebelah lengannya memeluk erat pinggang sang kekasih.

Beruntung atap sekolah yang saat ini mereka tempati selalu sepi karena jarang di kunjungi para siswa. Mereka jadi leluasa bermesraan dengan kekasih masing-masing karena memang sekolah tempat mereka berada mempunyai peraturan bahwa semua siswanya termasuk guru tidak boleh menjalin hubungan asmara dengan murid-muridnya. Namun, secara diam-diam banyak di antara guru-guru yang memacari muridnya. Mereka hanya bermesraan di tempat tersembunyi atau setelah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Peraturan itu sudah ada sejak sekolah berdiri sang pemilik langsung menetapkan peraturan tidak boleh seorang guru terlibat skandal dengan murid yang diajarnya.

Kise Ryouta hanya memandangi makanan dipangkuannya pandangan matanya lurus pada sang _baby blue_ yang sekarang sedang bersandar nyaman di bahu lebar sang Pemuda Akashi. Telapak tangan besar berwarna tan bertengger di puncak kepalanya lalu, mengacak surai pirangnya lembut. Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai model remaja itu mengambil tangan kekar sang _Navy_ , lalu melingkarkan ke pinggang rampingnya. Punggung mungil Kise Ryouta bersandar nyaman di dada bidang sang kekasih, membuat senyum lembut terukir di bibir tegas seorang Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryouta memainkan tangan kekar sang guru di pinggangnya sembari senyum-senyum sendiri ketika bibir sang kekasih mencium bertubi-tubi puncak kepalanya hingga keningnya.

Akashi Seijuurou yang melihat itu hanya mengeratkan kaitan lengannya di pinggang sang Kuroko, bibirnya pun menggumamkan nama sang kekasih dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas membelai helaian _teal_ sang gadis penuh sayang, memuat Kuroko Tetsuya terlelap didekapan sang kekasih. Gadis pirang itu terus memperhatikan sang _baby_ _blue_ yang masih terlelap nyaman di dekapan sang _scarlet_ , pemuda dengan marga Akashi itu membelai lembut surai langit sang gadis. Akashi Seijuurou menggendong sang kekasih menuju ruang pribadinya dengan hati-hati, seakan tak ingin mengganggu mimpi indah sang gadis.

 _Kiseki No Sedai_ keluar dari atap tidak ingin mengganggu sang kapten yang tengah menggendong sang kekasih, setelah mereka berdiskusi langkah selanjutnya menghadapi masalah yang menimpa gadis _baby blue_ yang menjadi tunangan kapten mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan sang kekasih, paras manisnya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang sang Akashi. Orang-orang yang mengincar Kuroko Tetsuya telah bergerak dan mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk menculik sang gadis _baby blue_. Apakah seorang Akashi Seijuurou akan membiarkan gadisnya terancam bahaya? _Kisedai_ pun tak akan tinggal diam gadis kesayangan mereka terancam keselamatannya, apakah yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa yang akan dialami oleh para penculik tersebut karena telah membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou murka?

 **To Be Continue?**

 **Review?**

Akhirnya chapter ini terselesaikan juga walau memakan waktu lebih dari sebulan. Maklum saja idenya kadang ada, kadang macet. Kesibukan juga turut andil, semoga chap ini tidak buruk ya. Sedikit demi sedikit konfliknya terbuka dan pair lain selain akakuro telah muncul walau tak banyak. Kritik dan saran selalu dibutuhkan untuk membuat fic absrud ini semakin membaik. Ok, cukup segini saja, **last review pleaseee**!

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
